leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UsoppThePotato/Let Corki shine again!
Introduction (Note: English is not my native language, so don't hate on any grammar mistakes, please. I am not perfect.) Hello fellow readers, UsoppThePotato here, and today I want to talk about . He is a champion that has been everywhere between seen every game and never seen at all. When the got buffed a while ago he became a huge threat because of the great synergy. However, since then he disappeared again. The change to his Q (higher range, but becoming a missile skillshot) and the nerf to his ult (2s cooldown, can't be reduced) were too much to be able to stay as threatening as other marksmen. I really like playing Corki, and I was looking over his spells to see if there's a way to still be a powerhouse. And then I realized that his is a really powerful spell, especially when combined with a . This is what it does: ACTIVE: Corki activates his gatling gun, spraying bullets in a 35° cone in front of him for 4 seconds. Enemies inside the cone take physical damage and have their armor reduced by a stacking amount every 0.5 seconds they remain in the gunfire. That made me think about something. Corki as a top lane bruiser. With the current meta of top lane tanks ( , and facing each other on top lane to find out who is most overpowered) it can actually work. The E armor shred is really damn powerful, especially when combined with items/runes. On top lane you can get much closer to the enemy than you can on bot lane, therefore you can ''max your E first ''to maximize the effect of it. After getting a Black Cleaver you can easily trade with them, because when they engage on you all you have to do is press E and watch their armor melt. By playing a bruiser build you can engage teamfights with your W and use your E to make all enemies armor melt away(Your Marksman will be happy to deal much more damage!). Example(finished) build: (will be sold later)-> -> -> -> -> -> Explanation: Step by Step * : Basic starting item. HP, basic attack damage reduction and HP/5 are really nice stats to have. Start with this and a . * : Really a must-have item. it gives AD, some HP and CDR, which is nice, but the % armor reduction works with your E! Pick this item up and watch the enemy melt! * : Tenacity is a great stat to have if you play the initiator role(which you do as top lane Corki)! Situationally you might want to replace this item with against AD-heavy teams or if you have trouble on your lane. * : Arguably this is Corki's signature item. It really gives everything you want as Corki. AD, HP, Mana, some AP, movement speed, and the lovely passive that makes your first basic attack after casting a spell deal 200% of your base AD as bonus damage. Combined with the E and The Black Cleaver this thing will make your basic attacks become little nukes. * and : Great items for bruiser Corki. They give you HP and resistances, and the Randuin's active makes your engages more powerful than they are anyways. I prefer Banshee's Veil over because the passive is really nice to have, especially if you manage to absorb something big with it. * Gives you life steal and AS, as well as % physical damage on your basic attacks. Just like with the Triforce, combined with The Black Cleaver and your E this will deal huge damage! The active can be really damn awesome as well, as it deals decent damage and steals movement speed form your enemy, which can be used both offensively and defensively. I played top lane Corki in ranked games, and for now I have 6 wins and 0 losses with it, with an average KDA of 3.2/1. Last words When I first tried top lane Corki I was really hoping that it will work out just as well as I theorized. And then I was totally amazed, because it is really damn awesome! You should try it, as he works wonders against the top lane tank meta. Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for reading my blog. Feel free to comment below! I will try to reply to all the comments you make. Again, thank you for reading my blog! ~Blog by UsoppThePotato~ TL;DR: Corki top rules, Corki bot drools Category:Blog posts